


Lo amo

by SereRimoldi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, ziam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereRimoldi/pseuds/SereRimoldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de una lucha consigo mismo Liam se da cuenta de que esta enamorado de su compañero de banda, Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo amo

-Así que Zayn, Liam, estan juntos - dijo el entrevistador.  
-Así es- dijo Zayn mirando a su pareja y recordando aquel día, el día del primer beso.

Liam se levantó de golpe. Había tenido un sueño extraño, soñó que él y Zayn se besaban. Pero por alguna razón, le gustaba. Algo confundido se levantó de su cama y fue a lavarse la cara. Era raro, siempre había encontrado a su compañero de banda atractivo, pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.  
\- Buenos días - dijo una voz que Liam tanto conocía.  
\- Zayn, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido.  
\- ¿Cómo no te acuerdas? en mi casa hay una fuga de gas y tu me dejaste vivir aquí por un tiempo.   
\- Cierto - ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Zayn estaba viviendo en su misma casa. Aquel chico que soñó que besaba estaba viviendo en su misma casa.  
\- ¿Por qué no vienes y me besas? - dijo el moreno. Liam abrió los ojos como platos.  
\- ¿Qué dijiste?  
\- Que por qué no vienes y te sientas, te ves algo dormido, te prepararé el desayuno - Payne estaba confundido, ¿acaso el sueño le había afectado tanto? No entendía, cada palabra que decía su amigo sentía que era un poema dirigido a él.   
\- Está bien, gracias, yo me lo preparo.- Zayn se volvió a sentar en su lugar dejando que su amigo preparara su comida.  
\- Te notó algo extraño, ¿sucedió algo en la noche? - preguntó el mayor algo preocupado.   
\- ¿Qué? Nada, ¿quién te lo dijo?- respondió Liam casi tartamudeando. Sintió como una gota de sudor caía por su frente, ¿y si lo había descubierto? ¿cómo le explicaría?  
\- Esta bien, solo preguntaba, es que te noto algo nervioso, ¿quieres que te ayude a calmarte? - Una imagen se le vino a la mente. ¿Qué quería decir Zayn con eso? - Si quieres puedes tomar un baño de inmersión, pondré a llenar la bañera.- Liam suspiró aliviado.  
\- No, estoy bien, solo no he dormido bien.  
\- ¿tuviste un mal sueño?- El menor se volvió a tensar, realmente temía que Zayn descubriera su sueño.   
\- No, solo una mala noche - respondió Liam rápidamente y se fue corriendo a su habitación. No entendía. No debía estar preocupado, si Zayn se enteraba de su sueño nada pasaría, él sabía perfectamente que no sentía nada por él, ¿o no? Tal vez lo que le preocupaba era que Zayn se diera cuenta de que en realidad si le gustaba. Estaba algo asustado, quería lograr comprenderse a sí mismo, pero había algo que lo impedía. Comenzó a recordar los momentos que había pasado con Zayn. Recordó que lo había conocido antes de que los juntaran como banda en The X Factor. Recordó que le había pedido su opinión acerca de su peinado ya que no quería verse mal al actuar en el bootcamp. Recordó que cuando los juntaron estaban ambos felices, ya que esa vez que se habían hablado se hicieron amigos. Recordó como el moreno lo había consolado cuando perdieron el concurso, el momento en que se sintió más vulnerable que nunca, se sentía como un niño y no como un padre. Recordó como tomó la noticia de que él y Danielle estaban juntos y su felicidad cuando cortaron. Recordó que con él todo era diferente, él no era como sus otros tres amigos, él era especial. Así que dicidió bajar y contarle a Zayn su sueño ya que no soportaba más. Ya había pensado mucho y definitivamente estaba enamorado de su amigo.  
\- Zayn, debo contarte algo - y le contó con detalles su sueño, como se había acercado, como lo había tocado y como lo había besado.  
\- Pero no comprendo, ¿como fue? - la mirada de Zayn mostraba que él sentía lo mismo, que él tambien estaba enamorado de su compañero.  
\- Así - y Liam se acercó a Zayn, lo tomó de la cintura y lentamente se fue acercando hasta apoyar sus labios en los del moreno. 

\- Me siento muy feliz por ustedes, que bueno que hayan encontrado a alguien que los ame - dijo el entrevistador mirando a Liam y Zayn que estaban tomados de la mano.


End file.
